Fang Xiufeng
| Image = Fang Xiufeng.jpg|Original Cute-fang-xiufeng.png|Chibi | ImgCaption = | Chinese = 方秀峰 | Pinyin = fāng xiù-fēng | Alias = | Status = Deceased | StatusExtra = (reincarnated ) | KilledBy = | Cod = | Age = | Species = Human | Gender = Male | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = Meng Li | Family = First Life: Fang Hehai (father) Fang Clan Heavengod (father-in-law) Grandma Meng (mother-in-law) Fang Yu (daughter) Meng Hao (son) Sun Hai (son-in-law) Xu Qing (daughter-in-law) unnamed grandson unnamed granddaughter Second Life: Meng Bancheng (father-in-law) | Friend = | Enemy = Ji Clan | Master = | Disciple = | Ally = Shui Dongliu Emperor Tang Fang Shoudao Fang Yanxu | Occupation = Prison Warden of South Heaven Guardian of South Heaven Clan Chief of the Allheaven Fang Clan Scholar | Affiliation = Fang Clan Meng Clan | Sect = | Universe = Vast Expanse Mountains and Seas | VastExpanse = Mountain and Sea Realm | Mountain&Sea = Ninth Mountain and Sea | Planet = East Victory (raised in) South Heaven (formerly) | Region = Eastern Lands | Location = Mountain and Sea Butterfly (formerly) Mountain and Sea Realm (formerly) | Cultivation = 1-Essence Dao Realm Mortal (second life) | Essence = Slaughter Essence (Dao of the Sword) | Combat = 3-Essences Dao Realm Dao Lord | FleshlyBody = | Novel = | Manhua = | Book = | Appearsin = | Quotation = The Dao exists in the heart, and the heart is born of the will. If your will is strong, then your Dao will be powerful, and your sword… will be invincible! | Speaker = Fang Xiufeng to Meng Hao | Book# = | Chapter# = | ChapterName = | Introduction = Fang Xiufeng is one of the recurring characters in I Shall Seal the Heavens. He is the father of Meng Hao and Fang Yu. He agreed to stand guard on Planet South Heaven for 100,000 years in exchange for helping Meng Hao overcome his seventh-year tribulation. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = | Background = Fang Xiufeng was the number one Chosen of the Ninth Mountain and Sea in his generation. He used a partial mist blade for his Third Severing then subsequently became a True Immortal cultivator. | History = Book 7 Fang Xiufeng stepped into the Dao Realm on Planet South Heaven, which was considered impossible. Due to coming from an Allheaven Clan, which was unlocked by Meng Hao, Fang Xiufeng's Dao Realm Tribulation became 10 times harder than normal. Moreover, just when he was about to take the final step into the Dao, Ji Tian, along with four other Lords of their respective Mountain and Seas, voted to exterminate Fang Xiufeng. The Lords were all afraid of the growth of an Allheaven Clan. He was saved, at the last minute, by the clone of the First Generation Fang Clan Ancestor. In addition, as soon as Fang Xiuefeng stepped into the Dao, he triggered the Planet South Heaven Death Formation, which is the reason why Dao Realm experts can't use their full cultivation base there. Through the help of Fang Shoudao, Fang Yanxu, Emperor Tang and Meng Hao, Fang Xiufeng managed to step into the Dao. With Meng Hao's status as Eternal Patriarch of the Fang Clan, Fang Xiufeng became the Clan Chief after stepping into the Dao Realm. Book 8 During the war with the 33 Heavens Fang Xiufeng chose to self-detonate to kill as many Outsiders as he can before his death. Later along with Meng Li, Fang Xiufeng became the propelling souls of the Mountain and Sea Butterfly. Book 10 After sleeping for countless epochs and with Meng Hao breaking Allheaven's curse he and Meng Li chose to reincarnate despite not necessarily having to. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = In his second life, Meng Hao and Xu Qing gifted him and Meng Li a wall scroll that read "Eternal happiness through all lives." on their wedding. | MoreQuotes = }} Category:True Immortal Category:Chosen Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Stub Category:Allheaven bloodline Category:Father Category:Fang Clan/Characters Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Planet East Victory/Characters Category:Planet South Heaven/Characters Category:Allheaven Clans/Characters Category:Dao Realm Category:Dao Lord Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Path of Cultivation Category:New Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Reincarnated Category:Four Great Clans/Characters